Bubbles and Tails X
by RachePie
Summary: The story of PPG, Sonic, RRB, Eggman, Mojo JOJO, etc...Tales of how they survived life as Superheros and Villains!
1. Chapter 1

The same scenario was playing through Tail's head again, like it had so many times in the past 10 years. He still remembered it like it was yesterday. Tails, just a five year old two tailed fox, was playing on the monkey bars at recess when he noticed a little girl crying. He had seen her a few times in the hallway but wasn't sure what her name was. She had blonde pigtails with blue beads and a light blue dress with a black belt. Tails thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Tails nervously walked up to the crying girl and asked her what was wrong. The girl, sniffling, told Tails that her sister, Buttercup, had broken her chalk that she was using to draw pictures on the cement. He looked down and saw all of her chalk broken into little pieces on the ground. Tails told the girl to wait right there while he ran to his classroom and grabbed his pencil bag. He came back out and used his tape to fix all the pieces. When he was done, he looked up at the girl and she was beaming back at him. He stood up and she gave him a giant hug and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing, Tails turned to walk away. As he was leaving, the little girl called out, "Thank you so much. By the way my name is Bubbles. You are my hero." Even though he was only five, Tails fell in love that day. For the next ten years, his crush on Bubbles only grew. There was only one problem, they were in completely different groups at school. Bubbles was the most popular girl in the grade and almost every guy in school had a crush on her. Tails on the other hand, was kind of a nerd. He had a small group of friends, but he was so quiet and shy that he spent most of his time working on his inventions. Whenever he saw Bubbles in the hall he would look down and pretend he didn't see her because he was so embarrassed. Realizing that Bubbles was way out of his league, he had started dating a pony named Fluttershy a year ago. She was sweet and kind most of the time but he couldn't get Bubbles out of his head.

One day at school, Tails was at his locker, grabbing his Microbiology book when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see Bubbles standing right in front of him. "Sorry to bother you Miles, but I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm really struggling in science class and since you are the smartest boy in school I was hoping you could be my tutor." Tails felt himself blushing. For one thing, he had no idea that Bubbles even knew his real name. For another, he couldn't believe that she called him the smartest boy in the school. He was about to reply when Fluttershy pushed her way in front of him. She got right into Bubbles face and screamed "What are you doing talking to my boyfriend Bubbles?" Tails mouth dropped open. Fluttershy was always so quiet and nice, this was completely unlike her. Bubbles on the other hand, didn't seem as taken back. She stared Fluttershy straight in the eye and yelled back "You don't own Miles, he can talk to whoever he wants." Fluttershy, filled with rage, screamed "You're just a dumb bimbo, Tails wants nothing to do with a stupid girl like you. Why don't you go comb your hair or paint your nails or something." The next thing Tails knows, Bubbles slaps Fluttershy right in the face. With a single tear streaming down her cheek, she then turns away and runs towards the bathroom. Tails stands frozen in the hallway, not quite understanding what just happened. Fluttershy then turns her attention to Tails. "Why didn't you stand up for me? You just let that dumb girl hit me and you didn't do anything to stop her." Tails, angry, replied "First, she's not dumb and second, you were really rude to her. I can't believe you'd treat someone like that. She was just asking me a simple question and you totally attacked her." Fluttershy's face was red with anger. "I'm your girlfriend, why are you standing up for that idiot? I'm so sick of you being such a baby." Sighing, Tails replies "I'm done with you Fluttershy. You're not the girl I thought you were and I should have done this a long time ago. Please leave me alone from now on." Tails then turned and started walking towards class with his heart pounding. Fluttershy screamed down the hall "You'll regret this Tails. No one else will ever want to date a nerd like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tails knew he should go to class since the bell rang a long time ago, but he found himself walking towards the bathroom. He could hear Bubbles crying inside. Wanting to make sure she was okay, he sat on the floor next to the bathroom door and waited for her to come out. 15 minutes later she emerged with red, puffy eyes and sniffling. Tails immediately jumped up and walked towards her. "Are you okay Bubbles? I'm so sorry for the things Fluttershy said to you. They were really cruel." Bubbles looked up and replied " I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hit her. She just hurt my feelings so bad." Tails grabbed her hands and answered "She totally deserved it. She was really mean to you for no reason. I'm glad you slapped her actually. After you left, I broke up with her. I don't want a girlfriend who would treat someone else that bad. She wasn't even my type anyway." Bubbles looked down at their clasped hands and started smiling. She then gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek just like she did when they were five years old on the playground. Tails immediately turned bright red and tried to think of something to say. Before he had the chance, Bubbles let go of his hands and walked away. Before she entered her classroom, she looked over her shoulder and called out "You're so sweet Miles. I never thought Fluttershy was right for you anyway. Give me a call sometime."

Tails drove himself mad the whole next week. Did she really want him to call her or was she just being nice? At night he'd pick up his phone and dial the number he got out of the phone book, but as soon as it would start ringing he would panic and hang up. One day he had dialed her number four different times and hung up immediately. Afterwards, he felt so stupid that he went out to his workshop to clear his mind. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out the perfect way to finish up his latest invention when he heard a knock at his workshop door. The only person who ever visited his shop was his best friend Sonic the Hedgehog, so without even looking up from his project, he called out "Sonic, just come in, why in the world are you even knocking." "Sorry, it's not Sonic, it's me Bubbles," a quiet voice called from the door. Tails shot straight up and ran to the door in a panic. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he slowly opened the door and saw Bubbles standing there smiling. "Can I come in?" she asked in a shy voice. Tails just nodded, unable to speak. The fact that the love of his life was standing in his workshop was overwhelming. Bubbles took a seat on the old couch that Sonic usually hung out on and looked up to Tails. "Why haven't you called? I've been waiting by my phone every night hoping you would call me." Tails couldn't believe his ears. Bubbles was actually serious when she told him to call her and she was upset that he hadn't. Still nervous, Tails quietly explained that he was too nervous to call her. With that, Bubbles stood up off the couch, walked straight up to Tails, and hugged him. When they broke away, she looked into his eyes and said "You don't have to be nervous Miles. I really like you. I've liked you since we were five years old and you fixed my chalk on the playground. Do you remember that?" "Of course I remember, I think about it all the time. I can't believe this is happening, I've had the biggest crush on you for the past ten years," Tails told her. Bubbles then leaned closer to Tails and whispered "I guess we were meant to be," before kissing him on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The two spent the next few hours talking. As Bubbles was about to leave for the night, she got really nervous and told Tails she had to tell him a secret. Tail's had no idea what she was about to say, so he just led her to the couch and they sat down. "Miles, I really like you so I need to tell you something about me that almost nobody knows. I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me. My father couldn't have children of his own, so he decided to make children. He used lots of ingredients including sugar, spice, and everything nice. When he was almost finished, his lab assistant Jojo pushed him into a bottle of something called Chemical X and it poured into the mixture he was making to create us." She stopped talking and looked up at Tails, waiting for his reply. He was confused. He had no idea you could make kids and he had no idea what Chemical X was or why it was such a big deal. "So what does that mean?" Bubbles then shocks Tails by telling him that the Chemical X made her and her sister's have super powers. They were known as The Powerpuff Girls and fought crime around their city of Townsville. Tails mouth drops open. He had heard of The Powerpuff Girls of course, but he had no idea Bubbles was a member. "Do you still like me or is that too weird?" Bubbles asks Tails in a shy voice. "Still like you? Of course I still like you! That's the coolest thing I've ever heard," Tails tells her. A huge grin spreads across her face and she pulls Tails in for another kiss. After they break apart, they agree to meet again the next day at Bubble's house. He walks her outside and after a quick hug, Bubbles shoots into the air, leaving a light blue streak in the night sky.

The next day Tails arrives at Bubble's house early in the morning, eager to spend the day together. They sit and talk for awhile, then Bubbles asks Tails if he wants to see her dad's lab. "I know you love science and inventing things, so I bet you will really like the Professor's lab," Bubbles tells Tails. He is amazed at what he sees when they arrive. The lab is full of different gadgets, chemicals, and inventions the professor is working on. There's even a big robot in the corner that Bubbles tells Tails is named Dynamo. As he is looking around the lab, Bubbles tells him she needs to go to the bathroom and fix her hair quick. Tails was so interested in looking at all the cool inventions, that he didn't even look up when he went to grab his bottle of water and take a drink. After chugging the whole thing he started to feel a tingling in his tails. At the same time, Bubbles walked in and shouted "Tails, did you just drink that whole thing?" Confused, Tails tells her he had just finished his bottle of water. "Um, that wasn't your water, that was the professors bottle of Chemical X." Tails is shocked. He looks down at his body and can't believe what is happening. His fur has completely disappeared and in it's place was peach skin just like Bubble's and her sisters. His tails and fox ears vanished and his face went from that of a fox to that of a human. His fingers disappeared as well and were replaced by stubs like Bubbles. Within a minute he had completely transformed from a two tailed fox into a human. He had orange hair and was wearing an orange shirt with a black belt around it and white pants.


	4. Chapter 4

They both stood there in silence for a few moments, shocked at the transformation that had just occurred. The silence was broken when Bubble's sister's walked into the lab. "Who's the boy Bubbles?" Blossom asked in a teasing tone. "Um...um….guys, this is Miles Prower," Bubbles replied while staring at the ground. "No it's not, Miles is a fox, what are you talking about?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles quickly filled her sisters in on what had just happened. After a few moments of panic, they calmed down and decided the best thing to do was to tell Professor Utonium what had happened. Tails was sweating bullets. He had never even met this guy and now he has to tell him that he drank his super hero potion. The professor was sitting in front of the tv when the group entered the living room. "Daddy, I have to tell you something," Bubbles said nervously while Buttercup turned off the tv. The professor just sat there, looking at his daughters and the strange boy in front of him. Tails could tell Bubbles was afraid to tell her dad what had happened, so he decided it would be best to admit what he did. "Hi, my name is Miles. I'm a friend of Bubbles. I really love science and I'm an inventor so Bubbles was showing me your lab. I was so distracted by all the interesting things in the lab that I accidentally confused your bottle of Chemical X with my bottle of water." The professor jumped up immediately and started pacing. "Have you experienced any changes since drinking the Chemical X?" he asked. "Well, up until about 15 minutes ago I was a two tailed fox, so yeah, you could say I have experienced some changes," Tails responded. The professor led them back to the lab so he could see exactly what powers Tails had gained from the potion. After dozens of tests, Tails was shocked to learn that not only does he now have super strength and super speed, but he also has the ability to fly.

After all the tests, Tails excused himself to the bathroom. He needed a minute alone to process what had just unfolded. He started the day out as a normal, shy, quiet, two tailed fox and now he was a human with superpowers. It was a lot to take in. On one hand, he was really scared. Everything about him was different. On the other hand, he was excited. He'd always dreamed of being brave and strong but never thought it could happen. After a few minutes, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Bubbles let herself in and sat down by Tails on the bathroom floor. "Are you okay Miles?" Tails looked up at her and replied "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to think about. What does this mean now?" "Well we were just talking and we decided that if you want, you can become a member of the Powerpuff Girls. We'd have to change our name of course, maybe Powerpuff Girls plus Tails or something like that. Would you be interested?" Tails was shocked. Of course he wanted to join! He would get to protect the city that he loved while at the same time spend more time with Bubbles. It was a win-win situation. The two left the bathroom and told Blossom, Buttercup, and the Professor that Tails had decided to join the group. They explained to him that he needed to use his powers for good only. They also told him he could tell his very best friends about the transformation and about his membership into the PPG's, but to not tell too many people. The more people who knew their real identities, the more people who would be after them.

The next morning, Tails rushed off to Bubble's house. He started to walk, but partway there remembered he could fly so he darted up and flew the rest of the way, leaving an orange streak in the morning sky. Bubbles and her sisters spent the first couple of hours explaining exactly what Tails could expect as a superhero and telling him all the crazy stories about the villains had fought in the past. They were interrupted by the hotline phone ringing. Blossom jumped up and answered the call. She hung up after a few seconds. "Okay guys, time to go. The Rowdyruff Boys are causing trouble downtown. Tails, are you ready for this?" Tails nodded but his body was shaking. The idea of being a superhero was great, but now he actually had to do something and he was very nervous. Bubbles grabbed his hand and squeezed which immediately calmed Tails down. The four then sped out the front door and took off towards downtown. When they arrived, the Rowdyruff Boys were standing on top of the highest building in the city, throwing water balloons filled with chocolate pudding at the cars and people below. Tails started laughing when he saw what was going on. He had expected them to be throwing people off the buildings or breaking windows or something, not just throwing pudding balloons. His laughter caught the attention of the Rowdyruff Boys who then put down the balloons and flew straight towards the Powerpuff Girls and Tails. Tails immediately stopped laughing and got into his fighting stance. When the boys attacked, they were ready. Tails was shocked at how the fighting came naturally to him. It's like his body knew exactly what to do. They seemed to be winning but all of a sudden, Boomer, the youngest member of The Rowdyruff Boys, grabbed Bubbles from behind and flew to the top of the building. He then pushed her off. Tails was instantly filled with rage. Blossom darted towards Bubbles and was able to catch her before she reached the ground, so Tails went straight for Boomer. They stared each other down when all of a sudden lasers shot out of Tails eyes, striking Boomer down. As Brick and Butch tried to wake up Boomer, the PPG's and Tails were able to catch them off guard and tie them up. They then carried them to the police station where the sheriff promised The Powerpuff Girls and Miles that the Rowdyruff Boys would be locked up for a very long time. The mayor came to the police station and with a giant smile on his face, exclaimed "Once again the day is saved by The Powerpuff Girls...and Miles!"


	5. Chapter 5

As they left the police station, a light rain started falling from the sky. Blossom and Buttercup decided to fly home to beat the storm, but Tails wanted to walk. It was his first full day as a superhero and he wanted to relive it in his head over and over. Bubbles decided to walk with him. They walked in silence for awhile but Tail's thoughts were interrupted by Bubbles grabbing his hands and pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Miles. You helped save me from Boomer today. You were amazing, I didn't think it was possible, but I like you even more now than I did before." Tails instantly starting blushing. "You're welcome. I'd do anything to protect you. Hey, I was just thinking. What caused the lasers to come out of my eyes? I didn't even feel like I was doing anything, it just happened." Bubbles explained to Tails that the Chemical X affected everyone differently and one of the powers he received was the power to have laser eyes when angry. "Just be careful though Miles, you don't want those things going off every single time you get a little upset," Bubbles told him. Tails made a mental note to keep his anger in check.

Tails thought they would just go home now, but Bubbles led him to a flowery meadow. The storm had cleared off and the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day. They laid down next to each other in the grass and started talking about their lives. After a bit, Bubbles turned to Tails and said "I love having you around, but I need to confess something. I'm terrified. Many years ago, we had a fourth member of the Powerpuff Girls. Her name was Bunny. She was great, but something terrible happened. Her ingredients were so different from ours, that she ended up exploding. The professor has assured my sisters and I that the same thing wouldn't happen to us, but there's no guarantee that it couldn't happen to you. Chemical X has never been used on a fox before so there's no way to know how it will affect you in the long run." Tails mouth dropped open. This was the last thing he was expecting. He thought they'd come to this meadow to cuddle and maybe kiss a little, but now he is being told there's a chance he might explode? What in the world? It must have been obvious that Tails was panicking because Bubbles immediately pulled him close for a kiss. He felt himself relax and his mind went blank of anything that wasn't Bubbles.

After a long afternoon of kissing, Tails and Bubbles decide they better head home. They take a shortcut through the forest. As they were walking, a girl's voice interrupted them. "Cheep cheep. cheep" Tails and Bubbles both looked around but didn't see anyone. They decided it was their imaginations, so they continued walking. The next thing Tails knew, he was getting pelted in the head by a giant acorn. Bubbles and Tails immediately took their fighting stance but relaxed when they noticed it was just a squirrel. "Bullet! I'm so glad to see you," Bubbles called out in a little squirrel voice while Tails stared at them confused. "Tails, this is my friend Bullet the squirrel. She lives here in the forest but once in awhile she will leave to come help my sisters and I fight crime." "TAILS? You are Tails the fox? I've heard ALL about you from Fluttershy," Bullet said. "How do you know Fluttershy?" Bubbles asked in an annoyed voice, obviously still upset that Tails had dated her. "Fluttershy comes out here all the time. She loves us animals. She's been really moody though lately. She told me her boyfriend, which is you apparently, broke up with her so she was leaving to go to her friend Twilight Sparkle's castle to discuss how to get revenge on the two of you. You better watch out, she's REALLY REALLY mad." Tails was actually a little bit nervous, Fluttershy was known to get a little crazy when upset. Bubbles on the other hand, seemed completely fine with it. "Let's see her try. I could take down that pony with my eyes closed," Bubbles laughed. Tails just shook his head and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the forest and back to her house before she went out searching for Fluttershy herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the lab, Bubbles is preparing to go confront Fluttershy. She knew that Fluttershy was after her and decided it would be best to catch her off guard. Not wanting to upset Tails, she kept her plan a secret. She enlists the help of her sisters, in case anything goes wrong or Fluttershy decides to fight dirty. They leave the house, and go searching for her. In the middle of town, they find what they are looking for. They zoom down and go up to Fluttershy, ready for whatever was about to happen. Or so they thought. Right off the bat, they notice something looks different about her. She was quite a bit larger than they remembered, and had an evil look about her. In general, her appearance was extremely unnatural. She sees them coming, and her head swivels around stiffly, revealing dead, blank eyes, and a creepy smirk. They realize right away that this is not the real Fluttershy, it is a robot. Inside the robot, they see the Shadowpuff girls. The Shadowpuff Girls were created in a lab as well. They were the opposite of the Powerpuff Girls and were actually robots who looked like human beings. They must have known about the fight between Fluttershy and Bubbles and made this robot to lure the Powerpuff Girls into battle. Luckily, the girls had brought Dynamo with them just in case. They climb inside and take the controls. They have been secretly adding features and weapons to the robot behind the professor's back. Also, in honor of Tails, the robot now had twin tails that function to allow for flight. At this point, it was a standoff between the two robots, each being controlled by a group of girls. The PPGs make the first move, throwing a laser at Flutterbot. Dynamo then turns into a ball, performs a spindash, and strikes the enemy robot. This move destroys the robot right off the bat. The Shadowpuff girls had not expected the PPGs to have a robot of their own, and had not made Flutterbot to stand up to that level of attack. Injured and exposed now that the robot was destroyed, they disappear to go back to their base and tend to their wounds. The PPGs return Dynamo to the lab, and discuss what had happened. Bubbles was upset that she didn't get to confront the real Fluttershy, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

Later, in their room, the girls had made a bigger bed with an orange striped blanket, in Tails' signature color. They planned to ask him to move in, now that he was a part of the group. They were aware that he was pretty much on his own and had no parents so they hoped they could become the family he never had. Bubbles was nervous to ask him to move in, but excited as well. She had loved him since she was a little girl and the past few days with him had been like a dream. She walked over to Tail's house and knocked on the door. Tails looked surprised to see her. It was late and he figured she would be sleeping by now. He invited her in and they sat down on his bed. He noticed that she was acting very nervous. She was blushing slightly and her hands were trembling. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" Tails asked in a worried voice. "Nothings wrong, I just have a question to ask you and I'm not sure how you'll respond," she said, avoiding his eyes. "Just ask, I'm pretty sure I would say yes to anything you ask me," Tails replied while grinning at her. This seemed to perk her up a little bit and she looked Tails in the eyes and said quietly "I know you live all alone and it must be very lonely. It makes me so sad to think of you here all by yourself all the time. My sisters and I were talking and we all agreed that we would like you to move in with us. I know it's fast, but I think it would the best thing for both of us." Tails was shocked but at the same time extremely happy. She was right, he WAS lonely and the thought of having people around all the time was very exciting. Instead of answering, he pulled Bubbles in for a kiss. "I take that as a yes," she said after they broke apart.


	7. Chapter 7

They packed up all his belongings and brought them to her house. He couldn't believe all the work the girls had put in to get ready for him. They had made a huge bed with an orange blanket just for him and the professor had even cleared out a spot in his lab for Tail's to use on his own inventions. That night, Tails fell asleep with a giant smile on his face. A few hours later, he was awoken by Bubbles shaking him and telling him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and saw she was standing over him with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong Bubbles," he asked. "You were screaming in your sleep and thrashing around. You kept saying something about everyone being dead. I was really scared. Were you having a nightmare?" Tails looked down, embarrassed. He knew exactly what he was dreaming about, it was the same thing he dreamed about every night. He decided now was the best time to tell Bubbles about his past. He pulled Bubbles down onto his bed and told her everything. He explained that he was originally from the planet of Mobius where he lived his parents and brothers. When he was four years old, a villain named Dr. Eggman had bombed his city. Tails had somehow managed to live, but his whole family was killed. He hid in his house for a few days, not wanting to leave his parents and siblings, but eventually knew he had to get out of there. He had walked for miles and saw no living creatures. Everyone was dead. After a few days he met a blue hedgehog named Sonic who was also four years old. They were the only ones in the whole city who had survived. They teamed up and eventually found a portal. They didn't know where it led, but they knew there was no point staying in Mobius, so they entered it and ended up in Townsville. Bubbles was in tears by the end of Tail's story. She couldn't believe that such a terrible thing had happened to him. She hugged him for what seemed like hours and they fell asleep together still in each others arms.

The next morning, Bubbles suggested Tails invite Sonic over for the day. He was Tails closest friend and the only person that knew about his transformation. He came over and the three of them started to watch a movie. Halfway through, Blossom and Buttercup burst in after a day of shopping. Blossom immediately turned bright red and ran up the stairs when she saw that Sonic was there. A little while later she came back to the living room with a new dress on and her hair styled and makeup applied. Bubbles couldn't help but laugh. She had known Blossom had a crush on Sonic. Heck the spin dash move for Dynamo was even Blossom's idea. She had seen Sonic do it at school and wouldn't shut up about it. She couldn't help but notice that Sonic was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Blossom as well. They were flirting nonstop and by the end of the day, they had planned a double date with Tails and Bubbles for the next night. They ended up going out to eat at an Italian restaurant and then went to a movie. Blossom picked out the scariest movie that was playing. Bubbles was upset but them Blossom whispered in her ear that the scarier the movie, the more they could cuddle up to the guys in the theater. After the movie, the couples went on a walk at the beach. It was beautiful. The sky was so clear you could see every star. Tails and Sonic even pointed out their home planet of Mobius. After the date, they went home and Blossom had the greatest suggestion. Sonic never took Chemical X, but he was naturally extremely fast and strong. She suggested that he become the fifth member of the Powerpuff Girls. He couldn't fly, but Tails and the professor could easily invent something to help with that. Sonic immediately agreed and their group went from 4 to 5. For once in his life, Tails felt completely happy. He had the girl of his dreams, his best friend by his side, and he was a superhero! He felt like nothing could go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

What he didn't know, was that because of Fluttershy, things would be going wrong soon, very soon. After their breakup, she left Townsville and traveled by portal to her old home of Equestria. She had told everyone she could about the dumb blonde who stole her jerk of a fox boyfriend from her. All of her friends told her she needed to get revenge and she knew the perfect person to talk to to get that revenge. Late one night she had traveled to the evil Queen Chrysalis's castle. The Queen was the most evil pony in all of Equestria and had the ability to shapeshift. She had an army of changelings who could also take the form of anyone they wanted. Her main goal in life was to make people's lives miserable and cause destruction. Fluttershy told her what Tails had done to her and the Queen was bored so she decided she could help. She asked Fluttershy if she knew anything about Tails that would help her to cause him a lot of pain inside his heart. Fluttershy told her all about his family in Mobius dying because of Dr. Eggman. Queen Chrysalis had heard of Dr. Eggman of course, but never met him. That night, her and Fluttershy traveled to Mobius for a meeting with the evil doctor. When they explained why they were there, Dr. Eggman was shocked. He thought he destroyed everyone that night 11 years ago with the bombing. The fact that two citizens escaped enraged him. He didn't care about these ponies, but he was so mad he decided he would help them to get revenge on Tails and Sonic.

While Dr. Eggman, Queen Chrysalis, and Fluttershy were creating a master plan of death, things with Tails, Sonic, and the Powerpuff Girls were going great. Ever since Tails and Sonic joined the group, it seemed like they couldn't lose a battle. They defeated all their enemies easily and the whole city loved and respected them. What they didn't know was that Queen Chrysalis had sent her army of changelings to Townsville to spy on the group and give them specific information about their day to day lives. The more the changelings learned about the group, the more confident Dr. Eggman grew that he could destroy them. Dr. Eggman didn't want to just kill them, he wanted to make them suffer so he called on some of The Powerpuff Girls biggest enemies to fight alongside him and Queen Chrysalis. By the time Dr. Eggman was done looking for help, he had recruited the Rowdyruff Boys, the Shadowpuff Girls, the Rowdyrouge girls, the Powerpunk Girls, the Rowdyrouge Boys, and Mojo Jojo. They decided the best course of action was to start a battle with them using one group and then gradually adding others to the mix. Dr. Eggman gave them strict instructions not to kill Tails or Sonic, he wanted them for himself. Fluttershy had made it clear that she would be the one to kill Bubbles as revenge for stealing her boyfriend. Queen Chrysalis didn't know any of these people, but she had help set up this whole thing so everyone decided she would be the one to kill Blossom and Buttercup. Dr. Eggman was eager to put the plan into action, but he also wanted it to go off perfectly, so he made everyone study the plan for weeks before he decided it was time.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the battle started out like any other day in Townsville. The group had woke up early to make themselves a nice breakfast. While they were eating, they heard a knock at the door. They were surprised to see the mayor of Townsville and the Strongershine girls waiting outside. They invited them in and he told them that they were doing such a great job protecting the city, that there would be a giant celebration in their honor at the park that night starting at 8pm. They were so excited. They were used to getting thanked by people, but they had never had a whole celebration just for them. After the mayor left, the group got back to their breakfast but couldn't stop talking about how excited they were for 8pm. What they didn't know, is that the mayor wasn't the mayor at all, it was one of Queen Chrysalis's changelings who had taken the form of the mayor. The first part of the plan was now in action. At 8pm on the dot, the group arrived at the park. They were shocked to see that there was nobody there. They had expected lights and cameras and thousands of people, but the park was pitch black and there wasn't a soul in sight. Confused, they turned to walk home. Before they could leave, the Rowdyruff Boys jumped out from behind a slide. The two groups started to fight but just as the Powerpuff Girls, Tails, and Sonic were getting the upperhand, the Shadowpuff Girls and Rowdyrouge and the Strongershine girls joined in. They did their best to keep the fight even, but they were outnumbered 9 to 5. Bubbles, worried that something terrible was happening, pressed a secret button on her watch that activated Dynamo back at the lab. Before long, she had arrived to help fight. The addition of Dynamo gave the Powerpuff Girls, Tails, and Sonic a clear advantage, but before long more enemies arrived in the form of the Powerpunk Girls, the Rowdyrouge Boys, and Mojo Jojo. "Whats happening?" Blossom screamed. They had fought all of these people before, but never together. "Why are they all fighting against us? Something is very wrong here," Buttercup exclaimed as she fought off multiple attackers. Even though they were badly outnumbered, the group was actually doing pretty well. Tails had killed Brick and Bedlam, Sonic had taken out all of the Rowdyrouge boys, Bubbles had defeated Brat, Blossom had gotten rid of Berserk, and Buttercup had killed Brute and Butch. It was now 7 to 5 and the Powerpuff girls still had Dynamo on their side. Though it seemed like a lost cause right away, they were quickly gaining confidence that they could win the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Then, a large figure appeared in the night sky. "What is that?" Bubbles yelled nervously. Tails and Sonic stopped in their tracks and their jaws dropped. "It can't be, no, please tell me that's not what I think it is Sonic," Tails frantically yelled at his best friend. Sonic, still frozen, replied "That's exactly what you think it is Tails." The girls were confused, they had no idea what was going on. "Are you guys going to fill us in or are we just going to have to figure this out on our own," Buttercup screamed obviously annoyed. Before the boys had time to answer, the figure landed in the park. It was a giant egg shaped ship. Out of the ship walked a large man who was also shaped like an egg. He was wearing a red coat, black pants, and sunglasses. He had a giant mustache and was the ugliest person they had ever seen. "So it's true, you two did escape from Mobius after the bombing. I thought I had killed everyone. My mistake. You may have lived through my bomb 11 years ago, but I promise you that you will die tonight," the man exclaimed with an evil smirk on his face. The girls finally understood who this villain was, it was Dr. Eggman, the person responsible for the murders of everyone on Mobius. "I will take care of Tails and Sonic myself, but I have a couple of friends who are dying to get their hands on the Powerpuff Girls." The next thing they knew, a dark colored pony with dark green eyes, fangs, a twisted horn, and insect like wings emerged from the ship followed by someone they all knew….Dark Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? Why are you doing this? How could you bring Dr. Eggman to Townsville after everything I told you about him," Tails yelled. Fluttershy just laughed evilly and shook her head. "I told you you would regret breaking up with me Tails. We were perfect together and you dumped me for some dumb little girl. Well, I bet you are sorry now. I am going to kill your little girlfriend while you watch. My friend Queen Chrysalis here is going to take care of her stupid sisters. Hope it was worth it."

Tails looked around at his friends. He loved them all so much, he had to protect them. He got into his fighting stance. Sonic and the girls followed his example. Blossom counted to three and they attacked. Tails and Sonic took on Dr. Eggman, Bubbles started fighting Fluttershy, and Buttercup and Blossom rushed towards Queen Chrysalis. Dynamo was taking care of the remaining members of the other groups. Though there weren't as many people to fight, these enemies were way stronger and the Powerpuff Girls, Tails and Sonic were losing. Tails looked over at Bubbles and saw that Fluttershy had her pinned to the ground and was trying to choke her. Queen Chrysalis had her sisters bloodied and on the verge of tears. Sonic and Tails were doing alright with Dr. Eggman, but they were getting tired and they didn't have the strength to defeat him and rescue the girls. All of a sudden, a loud voice interrupted the fight. "Leave them alone you stupid egg. You've caused enough damage in your life, it's time to pay for what you've done." Out of the darkness, a black and red hedgehog appeared. "Shadow?" Sonic yelled. "You know it bro. No time to explain now, just trust me," the mystery hedgehog said. Then, he pulled out a giant bag and scattered 7 emeralds onto the ground. "Noooooooooooo, who are you and how did you get your hands on my chaos emeralds," Dr Eggman screamed. His face was red and his voice was shaking with anger. As Dr. Eggman ran towards the hedgehog, the emeralds rose up completely on their own and started spinning. As they were spinning, the grew and finally combined to form one giant emerald. "Everyone, over here quick," the hedgehog yelled. Tails, Sonic, and the girls fought off their attackers and ran towards him. When they reached the emerald, he instructed them to join hands. As they did, they were lifted into the sky and started spinning just like the emeralds had moments before.


	11. Chapter 11

p id="docs-internal-guid-a6e53a01-42f6-3441-8345-4af17e11b6a1" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When the spinning had stopped, Dr. Eggman, Queen Chrysalis, Fluttershy, and the remaining fighters jaws dropped in shock. Standing before them was a 50ft tall hedgehog, fox, human hybrid. It grabbed the remaining members of the Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpunk Girls, Shadowpuff Girls, and Mojo Jojo and slammed them to the ground, killing them instantly. As all this was happening, Fluttershy was running away. She got halfway down the street before the giant hybrid shot a cannonball out of its arm straight towards her. She tried to duck, but it was too late, the cannonball hit her and she fell to the ground, dead. The hybrid then ran towards Dr. Eggman and Queen Chrysalis. Dr. Eggman jumped out of the way but Queen Chrysalis had run into the Eggmobile. The hybrid then used the spindash move to completely destroy both the Eggmobile and the evil pony inside. Dr. Eggman looked around in a panic. All of his fighters were dead and his only means of transportation was now destroyed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the giant emerald starting to spin once again. When it stopped spinning, it had transformed from one giant emerald into the 7 small emeralds it has started as. As this happened, the hybrid also started to spin and Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom were also returned to their original forms, the only differences being their red eyes and golden color. Dr. Eggman started to retreat, terrified at what was about to happen but before he got too far, the Powerpuff Girls grabbed him and tied him up. They drug him up to the boys and then stood back. As much as they wanted to kill this villain, they knew that it was not their place. Shadow was the first to approach the doctor. He walked straight up to him and quietly said "This is for destroying the city and the girl I loved" and punched Dr Eggman in the face with all the strength that he had. Next, Sonic walked up to the bleeding man. "This is for killing my family" he said in a somber voice before he used his signature spin dash move on him. By this point the doctor was bleeding and barely conscious. Tails, with tears in his eyes, was the last to approach him. He stared him in the eyes and barely keeping it together said "This is for my parents. This is for my brothers. This is for all of the citizens of Mobius whose lives you took for no reason other than pure evil. And finally…. this is for us." Tails then kicked Dr. Eggman in the face, killing him. The six join hands and walk towards home. They had been through so much together and they were ready to start the next chapter of their lives, together and in peace. The End of Part 1/span/p 


End file.
